Butterfly Kisses
by Lark4560
Summary: Short fluff peiece. Hermione is teaching Draco how to butterfly kiss. How cliche I know but... OneShot


"Granger." Draco groans at me. "I don't understand the importance of learning this butterfly kisses."

"Of course you don't." I laugh at him pulling him down the stairs to sit on the common room floor. "Only when you have younger children to look after can you see how much you'll thank me."

Three months I've been living with Draco as Heads. Not a long time for sure but long enough for us to throw away our arguments and become friends. Ron and Harry haven't yet warmed to him but they no longer wish to kill him on sight which is a vast improvement. Blaise Zabini is very sweet to me though Pansy is still of a pug.

We share the Head's quarters in colors as well. Mostly gold and green are in the common room. There's a nice fire blazing behind a dark oak mantel. We sit on the red rug and he leans against a soft green couch. I sit crossed leged in front of him.

"You always have to explain thing don't you?" He asks sounding bored but looking amused.

"What use is learning a function if you don't know the reason behind it?" I retaliate primly folding my hands in my lap. I try to act like McGonagall. "The butter fly kiss had nothing to do with lips. All-"

"And there goes all the fun I might have." He fake sighes. Another side effect of living with Draco. He constantly flirts with me.

I roll my eyes and sigh but move along. "All eyelashes. I'm not sure where it originated-"

"Granger? Not knowing something?"

"Shut up, Draco. We don't have time for your stupidity. You have Quidditch in less than an hour."

"Scary that you know my schedule."

"Only because you never change it." I huff out a breathe and continue. "But the basic idea is to get as close to the other person's cheek and when your eyelashes are touching their cheek , you blink. Simple as that."

"Bloody hell Granger. Why would anyone get that close to another person?"

"It's a kiss, Draco. You need to have some human contact in your life."

"Fine. So you start."

I gulp. I hadn't actually planned to show him. He was just supposed to understand straight from the beginning. This was not right. But I couldn't back down without losing faith so I summoned my courage and lean in close.

He smells of evergreen. A little lint is mixed in and a small amount of body odor. All together it makes an almost irresistible smell. I don't want to leave it.

I can feel his breath of my ear. In out in out. Increasing as I get closer. Warm and light. In out in out.

His hair tickles my forehead, makes me want to itch it, to pull back. But I can't. Not now. Because I love his smell. I'd miss the warmth of his breath, of his hand somehow under mine.

So when my eyelashes touch his cheek and I blink, I hesitate before I pull back. He looks startled. His grey eyes are wide his face stunned. He is still and suddenly I'm wondering if I did something wrong. Perhaps he didn't want a Mudblood so close to him.

"Let me try."

And suddenly he's close. Too close. My mind falters and my heart beats harder in my chest. I can feel his cheek brush against mine lightly. But it sets a spark to my cheek and I feel my face heating. His eye lashes are long and satiny as they slid down my face slowly, tenderly.

His lips are soft on my ear pleasant. A gentle kiss. My breathing stops. His lips move to my cheek bone. I'm frozen. I await his next kiss, praying it will land because what I'm feeling is so flightly so good I don't want it to leave.

A kiss by my nostril. His nose is by my nose and he inhales, letting air brush against my cheek and lips. His lips are right next to mine right there and I want him to kiss me and I want him to do it now. But I'm ice, cold after the sparks he gave me and still like stone.

His lips touch mine and I'm fire. He's still gentle, still sweet but every second my lips are heating. And then they are sharing, down to my finger and my stomach and my feet. He's is electricity and I'm melting into him.

I pull away frightened. I cannot feel this. This is Ron's feeling. This is for Ron. I'm scared. Scared that Ron will find out. Scared to find Ron doesn't matter anymore. Scared that I want to kiss him again.

I give him a wide look. And I can see it has effected him. His eyes are half way down like he gave his energy in to the kiss and can no longer has enough to hold up his eyelids. I miss his grey eyes. His chest is panting just a little as I am. But he is not scared. I'm scared.

I stand up, panic. "Good. Good lesson but more to teach. Next time. Quidditch."

And I run to my room. My door is shut quietly so I can hear my heart whisper to me. And as I lean against the door my knees to my chest my head under my arms, my arms on my knees, I can hear my heart whisper.

But my head asks it, "What the hell was that?"


End file.
